


Not Possible

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [6]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to an Animorphs prompt during fic_promptly's Contest week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Written to an Animorphs prompt during fic_promptly's Contest week.

They know that it isn't currently possible to return to the homeworld. Their superiors hadn't even tried to keep it a secret that the Andalites had their ships surrounding the planet. That they would be destroyed the instant that any one of them tried to get close to the homeworld or attempted to get past the blockade and into the atmosphere.

Most of their kind whisper wanting peace and don't want to fight, but its simply not possible. To survive, one has to fight against their enemies in order to be one step closer to returning to the homeworld.

Many of their fellow Yeerk have never been to the homeworld, swam in the pools there, or have absorbed natural Kandrona rays from the sun of their planetary system. All they know is the artificial Kandrona which isn't even remotely the same.

It makes them all the more determined to infest more species in the galaxy before turning their full attention back to the Andalite forces around their world and finally defeat them so that they can return to the homeworld and experience the natural pools of the homeworld.


End file.
